


Uninhibited

by CaptnSlash



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: A Monster Made Them Do It...Or Did It?, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Feels, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster hits the Power Rangers with an orange beam which removes all of their inhibitions after a slight delay. Chase and Riley are joking around when their flirting leads to sex. The aftermath leaves them stunned and confused as they try to work out where they stand and whether or not their friendship can be salvaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the idea for this came from, it just popped into my head at a random time and I immediately had to start writing it. This is what I came up with. Please leave a comment and let me know if you like it.

With the monster destroyed and the city safe, the Rangers opted to return to their normal attire. All eyes turned to Shelby and Tyler, who were now dressed in fancy clothes instead of their normal street clothes.

"Wow. You guys look spiffy," Riley said. They both shared a look, one that conveyed  _we can't keep this a secret now_.

"We're going to a fundraiser at City Hall. Ms. Morgan asked us to go because she has other plans."

"Make sure to take lots of pictures."

"We will," Shelby promised. Bye."

She grabbed Tyler by the wrist and led him away.

"Koda and I are leaving too. I've asked him to assist me on a project. It would be premature to discuss it but I think it might be of help for us in the near future," Ivan explained. Chase and Riley watched them leave.

Riley turned to his friend and looked him up and down. He was wearing his usual clothes but it was a Friday night and Riley knew it wasn't likely for Chase to be without any plans. "Let me guess. You have a date?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Well, I'm heading to the base to finish cleaning up the mess I made when the alarm went off."

"You were surprised; it wasn't your fault."

"True, but Ms. Morgan said I still had to clean it up. See ya."

Chase started to watch him leave but he quickly caught up. "I'll go with you. I left my board there and I'm meeting Amy outside of the museum."

"Is Amy the girl with blond or red hair?"

"Neither. She has black hair."

Riley laughed. He wished he himself could be as lucky when it came to dating. Such was his life, he figured, and being a Power Ranger had become enough of a distraction to allow him to focus on other things.

"Hey, do you feel okay?" Chase asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"Euphoria blasted all of us with that orange beam of light. I'm just wondering what it was supposed to do."

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? We were morphed though, so we were probably protected."

"Yeah, I bet you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this chapter is even better if you have your iPad read it to you in an Australian accent. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> Minors, look away!

It was only a ten minute walk back to the base. As Riley suspected, they were the only ones there. He had Chase turn on the lights while he grabbed the broom and finished sweeping the flour and sugar mixture into the dust pan. Once it was all off the floor, he emptied the pan into the trash can and put the items away. He washed his hands before returning to the main room, where Chase was lounging in a chair.

"Aren't you going to be late for your date, Hotshot?"

"Not at all, Baby Raptor. She's running a little late and is going to call when she's here."

Riley looked at him. "There are times that I envy you. My Friday night is going to consist of me emailing my mother and watching something on Netflix."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "We should totally double date sometime, bro!"

"I don't know."

"It would be a blast. Just think about it."

"Fine. But you'll have to give me a list of all the girls you've dated so I don't bring along someone that you've already been with. That would be awkward."

"Been with? What do you think I do on these dates exactly?"

"I just figured...I mean, you're a healthy guy. I thought..."

Chase threw a wadded up piece of paper at Riley, who easily caught it. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Well, face it, you put off a pretty sexual vibe."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chase stood up and walked over to him. He took a moment to remove a stray hair off of Riley's shirt before meeting his eyes. "It makes perfect sense. So, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're gay."

Riley froze. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I wasn't exactly hiding it. It just never came up in conversation."

"I believe you. So.."

"So?"

"Do you think I'm hot?"

Riley laughed. He knew he wasn't going to be let off the hook without coming clean, so all he could hope for was that Chase's date would call any second and save him. "Yes, of course I do."

Chase beamed at the attention. "I see."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to flirt with you. I know you're into girls."

Chase bit his lip. He took another step so that they were practically touching. "I like guys too, some of them anyway."

That took Riley by surprise. He had never even thought to ask, not that it meant or changed anything. "I had no idea."

"Well, now we both know. Maybe _we_ should go on a date sometime."

Riley laughed. "Yeah, we can even double date with Shelby and Tyler."

"I think you'd be a fun date, Riley. Scientists are always good in bed."

Riley's eyes widened slightly as his neck and cheeks began to redden. "Is that a theory or hypothesis?"

"I don't know the difference. Enlighten me?"

Riley licked his lips out of nervousness. Chase did the same, though it was unclear whether he did it because Riley had or because he felt the need to do so for other reasons. He was a little distracted, almost too distracted. He also didn't care.

"Well, a hypothesis is a guess used to explain phenomena. A theory is...it's a tested hypothesis basically, something that has scientific evidence behind it." 

Chase smiled at him. His eyes began to glow orange. "Are you asking if I've slept with other scientists?"

Riley was all nerves, but they were slowly slipping away as he looked into Chase's eyes. All of his hesitation and inhibitions were also diminishing, like someone had used them to build a house of cards and was in the process of blowing them all away. He pulled the headphones off of Chase's neck and placed them onto the table on top of his black jacket. "I - I think I'm offering myself as a test subject."

Chase smashed their lips together. Riley's hands settled on Chase's waist as the black ranger's tongue began to explore his mouth. Their bodies pressed together as Chase's hands cupped Riley's buttocks and squeezed. 

"Someone's ready to get down to business," Riley said. His hand lowered to the bulge in Chase's jeans and squeezed. Both of their eyes were glowing orange now but neither of them cared. 

Chase raised his hands and slipped them between denim and skin, maneuvering underneath Riley's underwear, as his lips lowered to Riley's neck in order to leave a hickey. Riley giggled as his own hands fumbled with the button and zipper on his friend's jeans. Once they were open, he got down on his knees and pulled them down along with Chase's boxer briefs. A wide and thick uncut penis and two low hanging testicles bounced in his face.

He looked up and locked onto Chase's eyes as he took the cock into his mouth, using his lips to push back the foreskin. Chase moaned as he took off his shirt. "God, that feels so good, Ri."

Riley licked the shaft and circled the head with his tongue before running his hand over Chase's abdomen, leaving five scratches in his skin. Chase laughed. "I knew you liked it rough."

Chase's cell phone began to ring. They both looked at it but neither of them cared about the girl waiting by the entrance in her car. It went to voicemail and Riley was compelled to continue. He took all of Chase into his mouth. 

"Mmm, the back of your throat feels so good, Ri. Don't stop."

Riley let go long enough to remove his own shirt. He began to lick Chase's balls while running his finger along his perineum. Then, he took Chase's cock and shoved it into his mouth in a quick motion. "Fuck! You've done this before, haven't you, Ri?"

Rile nodded as Chase's hands lowered to his head and moved through his hair. He moved his lips off and down the shaft, stopping every so often to lick the pre-cum off. "I'm going to come soon if you keep that up," Chase reported.

Riley stood up in order to avoid that from happening. He began to undo the belt and then the button and zipper on his own jeans. He stepped out of them along with his briefs. Chase licked his lips as he looked at Riley's circumsized 6.5 inch cock. He looked back up at Riley and pulled him to him, returning to making out as their hands worked to jerk each other off. 

"Are you going to take your hat off?" Riley asked, after biting Chase's lower lip.

"I didn't plan on it."

"Good. I want you to wear it while you fuck me." 

"You're kind of kinky, huh?"

Riley licked Chase's lips while the black ranger's middle finger slipped inside of him. "Most scientists are," he revealed.

"Come here." Chase led Riley to the holographic display and placed him on it so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "I want you to remember this every time we get an alert."

The black ranger gently lifted the green ranger's legs and he bent over to suck on Riley's balls. He continued using his hand to jerk him off as his tongue lowered along Riley's perineum. Riley's hands gripped the edges of the inactive display as Chase's tongue continued to lower, circling around his hole. 

Riley gasped for air as his tongue slipped inside and began to stretch him. He used his tongue to penetrate him repeatedly before using his index fingers to continue to stretch him open in order to make room. Riley was panting now, his hips shaking.

"I'm ready, Chase," he said, almost begging for it.

Riley positioned himself and put the head of his cock against Riley's opening. He pushed himself in a few millimeters and then backed out, repeating the process a few times until he was halfway in. Riley's body began to shake every time he got to that point, and each time he pushed in further. Once Riley could take it, he pushed all of himself inside. "That's it, Baby Raptor," Chase whispered.

He bent down and kissed Riley even as he was fully inside of him. He pulled halfway out and shoved himself back inside, repeating that movement every few seconds. Eventually, as he would pull out, Riley's body would move to slide down on his manhood. They were both breathing heavily and moaning in unison.

"I'm going to cum, Ri. I - I can't hold it in."

"Come inside of me, Chase." His hand grabbed Chase's and their fingers interlocked, both of them squeezing. Chase unloaded in six streams, each of them causing him to grunt. He pulled out as Riley shot his own load all over his chest. 

"You're beautiful," Chase told him.

Riley laughed. Chase leaned down and licked the cum off of Riley before kissing him slowly and passionately. They collapsed with Chase on top. Their eyes were glowing orange the entire time but now it was beginning to fade.

They both sat up with their eyes returned to normal. Each of them scrambled for their clothes as their inhibitions returned, quickly followed by their confusion and embarrassment. They dressed in silence with full memory of everything they had done and said. Chase collected his headphones and skateboard. He looked at Riley for half a second before he practically ran out of the base.

Riley found a chair and sat down. "Son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley wasn't expecting to remember what happened with such clear detail. He took a shower and attempted to eat a bowl of cereal, but he was too distracted by what had occurred between him and his best friend. He wasn't anticipating hearing from anyone, but he got a call from Ms. Morgan to report to the base.

He was scared out of his mind, worried that she had discovered what had happened. He began to wonder if there were cameras in the base - something he didn't even think about the previous night as he and Chase got down and dirty.

He was the last to arrive and Chase avoided making eye contact with him. "Sorry I'm late. What's up?"

"Tyler and Shelby were kicked out of the fundraising event last night and I received a pretty nasty call from a member of the museum's board of directors this morning. Shelby got into multiple fights and Tyler made himself sick on the buffet."

"I'm so sor...," Shelby began. Ms. Morgan shut her up with one look.

"I ran a series of tests on both of them, as well as on everyone else except for you, Riley. Each of you were affected by an orange beam of energy when Euphoria attacked."

"We were morphed. I thought being morphed would protect us."

"No, not entirely. The beam effectively removed all of your inhibitions. I think the fact that you were morphed can account for the length of time you were affected; if you hadn't been morphed, it could have very well been permanent."

"I bit Ivan," Koda admitted.

Ivan nodded. "I bit him back. Then we got into a fistfight and knocked each other out. We woke up at the dig site."

Ms. Morgan cleared her throat. "None of you are responsible for what you did. I've successfully created a syrup which once ingested will bind any residual molecules of the beam and render them useless. I suggest you all spend the day getting rest."

"At least it's already our day off," Tyler said.

Kendall passed out the small medicine cups of syrup until only Chase and Riley were left in the base. She handed each of them a cup. "Did either of you do anything out of he ordinary last night?"

"I tried to kiss Chase," Riley spit out, knowing he had to say something while avoiding sharing the whole story.

Chase caught on quickly. "Yeah, he did. I yelled at him and then blew off my date. I just went home and slept."

Kendal looked at Chase with false empathy. "You poor guy. Last night was probably you first Friday night without a date in months. Home to bed, boys."

They both started to leave but Riley turned back. Chase did the same thing because he saw Riley and was curious. "Um, Ms. Morgan?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"We don't have any cameras in here do we?"

"No, I never thought it necessary. Why?"

"I just don't want there to be any proof of me trying to kiss Chase and making a fool of myself."

"That's not true, Riley. Your inhibitions were lowered and your behavior was off through no fault of your own."

"Thanks."

"Call me if you notice lingering problems."

Riley followed Chase into the parking lot. They avoided meeting each other's eyes. 

"Is it always going to be like this now?"

"How?"

"Weird."

Chase sighed. "I hope not. I'm afraid to look at you."

"I know. You must think I'm disgusting."

"No, not at all. I'm afraid if I look at you, I'll see that you hate me for taking advantage of you."

Riley put a hand on Chase's shoulder and immediately removed it when Chase jumped from his touch. "Hey, both of us were out of it last night and we did something we normally wouldn't have done. There isn't anything you could do that would make me hate you."

"I didn't even use the condom in my wallet. I didn't care about anything but being with you."

"Neither did I, Chase. I remember begging you to fuck me pretty clearly."

"I have to go."

Riley understood. He wanted to run and hide too, but right now he was more concerned for his friend's well being. "Chase, promise me you'll call me later. You're still my friend and I'm worried about you."

"Yeah. Okay."

Riley watched him get on his skateboard and roll out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added this chapter even though the rest of the story is finished. I felt that the plot in the next chapter needed a little more background. Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes as I am a human being.

It had been two days since he had talked or had any contact with Chase. Riley was happy being alone at home because he could avoid looking at Chase and feeling like a horrible friend. His method of avoidance was no longer in the cards; all of the Power Rangers were scheduled to be at work in an hour and Riley had to admit that he could no longer use hiding out as a coping mechanism.

As he expected, Chase was already at the grill flipping burgers. Tyler, Koda, and Ivan were nowhere in sight and Shelby was on the floor taking orders. A couple members of the kitchen staff were back there too, so Riley felt comfortable enough walking by to hang up his jacket as long as it meant he spent the rest of his time on the floor.

"Riley, can you help me get some supplies out of the store room?"

He started to protest, to think up some excuse to get him out of it, but he failed. "Sure."

He followed Chase to the store room and the door was quickly closed behind him. Chase turned to face Riley and he pushed him up against the wall, boxes of condiments on either side of them.

"What...?" He managed to say, before Chase's lips were on his mouth and he was giving in to everything that told him he was just going to make things worse.

Chase's hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed his abs before settling on his chest. They were both getting hard from the friction they were creating as they pushed up against each other. Riley's hands lowered to Chase's bulge and he massaged it as Chase's tongue entered his mouth and their tongues did a delicate dance.

Then, out of nowhere, Chase backed up. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and looked down at the floor. "I'm so sorry. This shouldn't be this difficult," he said, before leaving Riley alone in the store room. He felt more alone in that moment than he ever did having grown up on a farm in the middle of nowhere. He wished he could be invisible so no one would ever be able to see him again. Meanwhile, he went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

He ate half of a pint of ice cream, wrote an email to both his brother and mom, watched two movies on Netflix without paying attention, and didn't sleep a wink. He was too concerned for Chase and too shocked by what the two of them had done in the base. He spent ten minutes pacing around the room and even contemplated going to work for a distraction, but he realized he wasn't in any shape to deal with the general public.

He stared at his phone and tried to telepathically get Chase to call him but it didn't work. He felt stuck. He needed to talk about what happened with someone but he couldn't, not without spilling the beans to his friends or betraying Chase's trust to a complete stranger. The even stranger thing was that he didn't know how to classify what had happened, which was odd for a scientist.

He knew it wasn't rape because they both agreed to it, but the fact that they weren't in their right minds did have bearing. It was consensual and yet non-consensual, stuck in the murky gray area without classification. He had enjoyed himself, had enjoyed making Chase feel good, but none of that mattered when Chase didn't want it. So, he either consented or he didn't, there was no middle ground that worked.

That made him feel like a rapist even though he didn't consider Chase one. They had been in the same situation so surely if one was a rapist then so was the other one, right? But they were both affected by the monster's beam and the monster and his evil controllers were the only ones that bore fault for what occurred.

He sighed. He was getting nowhere and he was repeating the conversation in his head over and over, repeatedly getting caught in the same sinkholes of confusion and debates on consent. Really, when it came down to it, he just wanted to know that Chase was okay. He didn't want his best friend to hate him. He also wanted to do the deed with Chase again, especially after that short but sweet make out session in the store room.

That made him feel even more guilty considering Chase's reactions. He cringed in frustration and closed his eyes. The fact that he remembered everything so clearly was the problem, he realized, because if he didn't remember how good being with Chase felt, he wouldn't be feeling this new attraction for his friend. He opened his eyes and rested his hands in his head.

That was what he was missing. He was attracted to Chase now, he even had been before, but now it wasn't something he could just bury and pretend didn't exist. "My name is Riley. I'm attracted to my best friend, slept with him last night without either of our consent, and now I can't forget it. I'm an idiot and there's only one thing that I can do."

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and he dialed Chase's number. It went directly to voicemail with wasn't at all a surprise. He waited for the tone, his stress growing with every nanosecond.

"Hey Chase, it's me. Look, I know you don't want to talk to me or see me. That's not something we can avoid, especially with our jobs. Uh, I've decided to leave town. Tell Kendall...Ms. Morgan... that I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I didn't stop what happened and now you can't stand to look at me. So, take care of yourself. Bye."

He closed the phone and tossed it onto the couch. He walked to his bedroom and pulled his suitcase out of the closet and began filling it with his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

He had intended on leaving town without saying anything to anyone but he couldn't follow through completely. He drove to the museum on his scooter and found Ms. Morgan working in the base. 

"Riley, are you feeling okay? You've seemed a little distracted the last week or so."

"I know I have. I came to tell you that I have to leave town."

"Is everything alright with your mother and brother?"

"Sure, they're fine. I'm sorry. I can't really explain much. I just wanted to give you this."

He pulled the green energem from his pocket and handed it to her. Her expression held a dozen different emotions, most prominent were concern and confusion. "I don't understand."

"It's just not going to work out. I couldn't leave without thanking you for everything you've done."

"Have you talked this over with Chase and the others?"

"No. This is my decision."

She closed her hand around the energem and looked into his eyes. "Riley, I don't think you understand. The energem bonded with you. I don't even know if it would be possible for it to bond with someone else and that would put the others in danger if our enemies decided to attack. I beg you to reconsider."

"I'm sorry. Just trust me when I tell you that this is for the best."

"Then I'll respect your decision. I'll be in touch if we need your assistance to help someone else bond with the green energem."

He nods and starts to leave. He hears the trap door open and someone slide through. He doesn't expect for them to see him or speak to him so quickly. "Stop!"

Riley turns and looks at Chase. His eyes are full of sadness. "Riley, I don't want you to go."

Ms. Morgan looks at the both of them. "Would you both excuse me for a moment? I need to check on something upstairs." She walks past Riley and pauses by the door long enough for the green energem to glide to the charging station.

Once she's gone, Chase takes a step towards Riley. "I mean it. I don't want you to leave."

"It isn't fair that you have to deal with this. You were here first and you came from a longer distance. This is what needs to happen."

"Stay here...with me."

Riley turns away. He feels just as conflicted now as he did before and he doesn't know what the right answer is. "I don't know what to do," he admits. "I thought this would be easier for you."

"I don't want to lose my best friend, mate. What happened was amazing. I would have preferred for it to happen a different way but it happened and we can't change it. We didn't have the power to stop it but that doesn't mean we didn't want it in the first place."

Riley stared. "You can honestly say you would have rather been with me instead of going on your date with Kristen?"

"Amy."

"Whatever."

"Yes, because you're my friend and she's just some girl I was going to go on a date with. She's not you."

"I'll stay if you want me to, but you don't have to act like I'm more important than the girls you date."

"Why bother? You are."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No. I don't want to date anyone but you."

Riley couldn't hold back his smile. "Really? How sure are you?"

"One hundred percent."

"That's pretty good."

"I know it didn't happen like we wanted it to but that doesn't mean it wasn't meant to happen that way. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it and work out my feelings."

"I've been burying my own feelings for months."

"Riley, can I kiss you?"

"No, I don't kiss on the first date."

"We had unprotected sex. Can we maybe make an exception just this once?"

"I guess so, but only because I'm curious to see if you really are a good kisser of if that night was just a fluke."

Chase accepted the challenge and kissed him. Riley kissed him back. Neither of them noticed that Ms. Morgan had now returned.

"Well, I guess this means you're staying."

"I guess so," he replied.

"Good. I'd hate to have to hire another waiter."

"Come on. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Fine, but only if you take me somewhere that you haven't taken any of the girls you've dated."

"I've got the perfect place in mind."

"Where?"

"My place. We'll order in."

Kendall Morgan smiled as she turned and resumed her research. Riley took the green energem with him as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase may be a player but that doesn't mean he sleeps with every girl he dates. That was the point of the last part of this chapter, to signify that Riley really is special to him. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

 

"Are you sure this is the right time?" Chase asked.

"They aren't blind, Hotshot. They've already seen us flirting more than usual and half of them have probably already figured it out."

"What if they aren't okay with us being together?"

"Tyler and Shelby are already practically living together. I won't say anything until you're ready but I don't think we have any reason to wait."

Chase nodded. He gave Riley a quick kiss and then they entered the base together. Everyone was walking around as Ms. Morgan was explaining about a new potential energem location.

"There you are. I was just telling the others about a strange energy signature I detected using a new bandwidth range. I think it could be an energem."

"Great. When do we break ground?" Chase asked.

"My hope is six hours at the latest, assuming traffic is on our side."

"Sounds good."

"We're going to be staying overnight at the site," Shelby said. "Camping trip!"

"Great. But we only need six tents, not seven," Chase said, after seeing them all piled in the corner.

Shelby had already started counting everyone while Tyler cut to the chase. "Why one less?"

"My boyfriend and I will be sharing a tent from now on," Riley said.

Shelby and Kendall both started smiling while the guys were all confused. "Who's your boyfriend?" Tyler asked.

Chase wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek for good measure.

"Cool," Tyler said.

"We have so much to talk about. I want all the details," Shelby said.

Ms. Kendall cleared her throat, her all-business face having replaced her smile.

"Right. Later," Shelby promised.

Riley kissed Chase on the check and they both gave Ms. Morgan their undivided attention as they held hands. She walked to the holographic display and brought up a map of the area they were going to be digging at. Riley and Chase couldn't help but think back and remember, and this time they remembered their encounter fondly.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the story and that it was all you wanted it to be.


End file.
